Quédate conmigo, Severus
by Loony Avada Kedavra
Summary: Lily Evans está por tomar una desición importante, lo que hace que recuerde muchas cosas de su pasado. Donde aparecen: James Potter y Severus Snape ¿Cuál es la desción de Lily?
1. Prefacio

**Capítulo I**

No estaba muy segura de mi decisión cuando era más joven, dicen por ahí que las decisiones más importantes de la vida se toman cuando ya te sientes segura de ti misma. Quizá la que estoy pasando en estos momentos, es sin duda, la mejor de todas, ¿por qué lo digo? Porque lo sé, lo siento en mi sangre, en mi cuerpo… sé que este es el momento más feliz de mi vida, que hoy estoy haciendo lo correcto ¿por qué? Todo comenzó hace unos años… cuando lo conocí.

Como cualquier bruja me emocioné con la idea de ir a la escuela de magia. Pero yo no era una bruja como cualquier otra, yo era una bruja hija de personas comunes, sin magia. O como Severus y los magos los llaman, Muggles.

Después de sólo haber escuchado maravillas del mundo mágico, al fin iría a conocer uno de los lugares del mundo mágico. Aún no me siento apta para ir yo sola sin un acompañante, por lo que le pedí a mi mejor amigo si podía ir con él.

Lo que me gustaba de mi amigo, era que a él era muy autosuficiente. No se atenía a que sus padres le hicieran todo, sino que él daba lo mejor de sí para hacer lo que se proponía.

Era un gran maestro para mí, tengo muchas cosas que aprender de él. En estos primeros años de nuestra amistad, él me había mostrado cómo era el mundo mágico. Me lo imaginaba como en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas, aunque él diga que no es así.

Cambié unas monedas muggle por monedas que usaban los magos. La verdad es que no entendía mucho la manera en que ellos dividían el dinero, pero aún tengo mucho que aprender. Tengo apenas once años, pero me gustaría haber crecido en este mágico mundo.

Estoy muy emocionada porque al fin voy a conocer una pequeña parte del mundo mágico, pero al mismo tiempo, estoy un poco nerviosa. ¿Y si los magos no me aceptan por ser hija de Muggles? Sólo espero que no me hagan daño. Lo bueno es que tengo un amigo, y sé que él va a estar conmigo siempre.

Por cierto, ya es tarde… debo irme a su casa. Me prometió que el día de hoy probaríamos un método de trasporte mágico. Al principio creí que hablaba de escobas voladoras (cosa que no me llamó mucho la atención) pero me dijo que íbamos a probar uno de los que él no me había contado.

— ¿A dónde vas tan feliz? —preguntó mi hermana Petunia.

A ella no le gustaba que hablara de aquel mundo al que ansiaba pertenecer. Severus dice que Petunia no me entiende, ya que ella es como los demás. A mí la verdad me parece grosero de parte de los dos, de mi hermana, por no entender el mundo al que ahora perteneceré… y por otra parte, Severus. El no acepta a mi hermana por ser muggle y no tener respeto por nada de su mundo.

Para evitar una larga discusión con mi hermana, decidí sólo decirle que iría con Severus a dar una vuelta a Londres. Me miró con desdén y se fue de mi recamara dando grandes zancadas.

La vi en el espejo y bajé la mirada rápidamente. A veces me gustaría que ella compartiera conmigo esta gran alegría de ser parte de un mundo que según las personas normales, creían que solo existían en los cuentos de hadas.

Ni siquiera me imaginaba cómo iba a ser aquel lugar al que Severus me llevaría. Pero por más feo o hermoso que esté, yo voy a sonreír más que nunca. Ya que cumpliría el sueño de cualquier niño pequeño… visitar un mundo en el cual sí existe la magia, y que es cosa de todos los días.

Di un suspiro. Me miré en el espejo por última vez y me levanté del pequeño taburete para ya irme a casa de mi amigo. Antes de salir de mi recámara, tomé mi bolso de mano. A veces soy un poco olvidadiza, y si no hubiera dejado la bolsa en el pomo de la puerta, se me olvidaría qué era lo que tenía que llevar.

Dirigí mi mirada al espejo, quería ver por última vez si ese vestido en verdad me quedaba bien. No quería que en mi primer día en el mundo mágico, todos se me quedaran viendo feo. Era un vestido color crema con flores azul celeste, esos colores hacían que mis ojos verdes resaltaran. En especial mi cabello rojizo.

Bajé las escaleras precipitadamente, me quedé parada en el último escalón unos segundos, y lo bajé dando un pequeño brinco. Causando que mi hermana hiciera una mueca que de seguro significaba "ya madura, Lily"

—¿A dónde dices que van a ir? —preguntó mi mamá.

—Iremos a comprar los útiles escolares. Pero no sé muy bien donde es, ¡No te preocupes! —Grité cuando empecé a ver en su cara una señal de "creo que no te dejaré ir" —Severus sabe a donde vamos a ir… su mamá nos va a llevar.

—De acuerdo—dijo mi papá. —¿Llevas tu dinero? —asentí levemente con la cabeza. —Mucha suerte, Lily. Que te diviertas, espero que nos cuentes todo cuando regreses. ¡Que no sea tan tarde!

—Por favor, apenas tiene once años. No se va a ir de fiesta y regresará a las dos de la mañana. —Mi mamá le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y los dos se rieron de la situación. —Nos vemos.

Me despedí de mis tres familiares y salí de la casa con una gran sonrisa. Al cerrar la puerta me encontré con mi mejor amigo, el cual me había estado esperando desde hace rato afuera de mi casa.

A él no le molesta que yo sea hija de Muggles, lo que le molesta, es mi hermana. Lo tomé del brazo y nos encaminamos a su casa, cosa que me pareció extraña. Yo no conocía la casa de Severus, pero ahí debería de estar aquel método de transporte que usan los magos.

Apreté un poco mi mano, estaba nerviosa. No sé si a sus papás les vaya a caer bien… no es lindo que después de dos años de conocernos, al fin vaya a conocer a sus papás. Vaya Lily, estás hablando como si fueras a casarte con él.

Mi amigo pareció notar mi nerviosismo. Por lo que me pasó el brazo por los hombros y me dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Sentí que mis mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas, por lo que escondí mi rostro debajo de mi cabello.

—¿A qué le temes, Lily? —murmuró.

—Tengo miedo de no caerle bien a nadie—musité escondiendo un poco más mi rostro.

Él dejó escapar una risa y se volteó a verme, tomó mi mano y sin pensarlo dos veces, levanté mi rostro para verlo directo a los ojos. Sus ojos negros me miraron con curiosidad, y por más que traté, no pude dejar de verlo. De alguna manera, esa vez sus ojos me hipnotizaron.

—Me caes bien a mí, ¿por qué no le caerías bien a alguien más?

Solté su brazo y lo miré con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mis labios. Después de dos años de conocernos, él me había dicho un… ¿cumplido? No lo sé, pero nunca lo creí de mi amigo. Petunia me decía que él solo sabía decir cosas malas de la gente, y la verdad es que a ella le encanta decir cosas malas de la gente.

Me miró extrañado ante mi reacción. Se alejó un poco de mí y siguió el camino a su casa. A lo mejor le pareció tan extraño que… espera ¿cuál fue mi reacción? No sé siquiera como reaccioné, ¿será porque lo solté? No, claro que no. Él no es así.

Sin darme cuenta, Severus ya había caminado demasiado, sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí tras él. Al estar más o menos a su altura, salté hacia él y le di un abrazo mientras gritaba:

—¡Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener!

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensó al recibir el abrazo y cómo se relajó cuando escuchó lo que le había gritado. Lo abracé aun con más fuerza y no lo solaré hasta que no me dé una respuesta.

Después de varios minutos de tenerlo prisionero en mis brazos. Él hizo que lo soltara y que siguiéramos caminando en silencio. Cerré la boca cada vez que quería decirle algo. Es mejor que me quede callada en estos momentos, a que él deje de hablarme.

Nos paramos justo enfrente de una casa que a simple vista parecía una casa abandonada. Pero si la veías desde cerca, te dabas cuenta de que había una luz prendida. La pequeña luz era tan tenue, que sólo podía ver la sombra de la que parecía ser la mamá de Severus.

Mi amigo dio un suspiro y me miró con nerviosismo.

—Tú también eres una gran amiga para mí.

No lo torturaría más con el tema. Por la manera en la que me lo dijo, me pareció que le fue difícil expresar sus sentimientos. Sacó una pequeña llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de la casa.

Al entrar, un olor a viejo me hizo recordar que Severus siempre olía así, bueno… sólo su ropa. Ya que su olor me recordaba mucho al pasto… y no sé por qué. El piso era de madera y tenía varias cosas muggle tiradas. Una de las pocas cosas que sabía de la vida privada de Severus, era que su mamá era bruja y su padre un muggle. De ahí en más, no sé.

La casa estaba sumida en la penumbra, más no me dio miedo. Pasamos a donde estaba aquella pequeña luz que dejaba ver la sombra de la mamá de mi amigo. Alguien llegó dando grandes zancadas (que vagamente me recordó a mi hermana). Era el papá de Severus, se parecían un poco.

Me vio y frunció el ceño, mirando furioso a su esposa. Volteé a ver a la mamá de Severus y ella tenía una mirada de nerviosismo. Mi amigo me tomó del brazo y caminamos rápidamente hasta la chimenea. Tomó una bolsa tejida y de ella sacó unos polvos de un color extraño, parecían cenizas.

—¿Qué es eso? —musité.

—Son _polvos flu_—dijo con una voz más baja que la que yo había usado anteriormente. —Ven, apresúrate.

—Pero…—puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y me obligó a quedarme callada.

—¿A dónde van? —preguntó su mamá con tono de voz normal.

—Al callejón Diagon—contestó Severus.

Lo último que vi de la casa, fue cuando mi amigo soltó la ceniza en la chimenea. No me había dado cuenta de que cerré los ojos hasta que Severus me sacudió un poco. Abrí los ojos y para mi sorpresa, ya estábamos en otro lugar.

Este estaba lleno de luz y de personas. Había tanta gente que casi no podíamos caminar por la estrecha calle. Si este era el callejón Diagon, me lo imaginaba un poco más vacío y un poco más grande.

Miré hacia todos lados, quiero ver todo, para cuando mi mamá y mi papá me pregunten cómo era aquel lugar, yo ya sepa qué contestar. Varios magos y brujas me miraban extrañados por mi ropa, más no me importó, ya que no era la única que traía ropa Muggle.

Había un pequeño puesto de dulces, donde se me antojó una gran paleta que al parecer era de chocolate blanco y chispas de colores. Tenía la forma de una estrella, cosa que me pareció interesante.

Traté de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera comida o recuerditos, ¡tengo que comprar mis útiles escolares! Ya si después me sobra dinero, quizá me compre algo para Severus, mis papás, mi hermana y para mí.

Debo agradecerle a Severus de alguna manera. Él ya había comprado todo, sólo estaba haciendo este viaje al Callejón Diagon para acompañarme a mí. Se me hizo tierno de su parte. Seguimos caminando en silencio, hasta que vi el primer lugar al que iría, la biblioteca.

Tomé a Severus del brazo y lo llevé corriendo hasta la librería. Entramos y casi me tropiezo con un escalón. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, y no se diga de libros. Me maravillé de sólo ver tanta cantidad de libros de todas las materias posibles: Aritmancia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Adivinación, Pociones…

—Dices que aquí compraste tus libros, ¿verdad? —Él asintió con la cabeza. Saqué la lista de útiles y leí los nombres de los libros y autores.

Después de unos minutos de espera, un hombre robusto de bigote oscuro, llegó a donde estábamos mi amigo y yo. Le mostré mi lista de libros y me dedicó una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que su bigote se alzara un poco.

—Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿emocionada?

—Demasiado—exclamé con una sonrisa.

Zigzagueó por entre las personas y se fue a buscar mis libros. Era difícil perder a aquel hombre de vista, era tan alto y gordo, que con solo ver su cabeza regordeta, te dabas una idea de qué tan lejos estaba.

Mientras Severus y yo esperábamos a que el señor regresara, él y yo nos pusimos a jugar un juego Muggle. Como siempre, yo canté la canción y él me miraba con interés. Siempre que cantaba, yo sonreía como si con eso me fueran a dar dinero. A él le gustaba escucharme cantar, incluso fue a verme cantar en un recital navideño de la escuela primaria.

—Listo, señorita. —El hombre regordete llegó a donde estábamos. Le pagué y nos fuimos de ahí con una bolsa llena de libros.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó tratando de quitarme los libros. Le sonreí cálidamente y se los di. —¿A dónde quieres ir ahora?

—Dices que lo mejor de todo es cuando vas con Ollivander… así que dejaré eso para el final. ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos a comprar mis túnicas escolares?

—Buena idea, Lily… yo… eh, voy contigo.

Esta tienda estaba incluso más llena que la librería. Aquí tardaron un poco en atenderme, pero no me aburrí, ahí estaba mi mejor amigo para hacerme compañía. Seguimos con el juego, hasta que llegó una familia y su hijo, les dimos el paso.

El hijo de aquella pareja no dejó de verme en todo el rato. Me miraba a los ojos y después volteaba a ver a mi acompañante. La última vez que hizo eso, hizo una mueca de disgusto y no nos volteó a ver más.

—Que irritante—Gruño Severus. Me reí un poco.

Lo tomé de la mano unos segundos y entonces llegó una señora. Era amable, me hizo unas túnicas muy lindas y bien hechas. Todo este mundo, todas las tiendas… ¿por qué no conocí este mundo antes?

—¿Emocionada? —preguntó la mujer cuando le estaba dando el dinero. Asentí con la cabeza. —Así se siente cuando estás a punto de entrar a la escuela. Mucha suerte.

—Gracias—Severus y yo salimos de ahí con otra bolsa. La cual, por ningún motivo, dejé que él la llevara. —Ahora quiero ir a comprar mi mascota ¿Qué me recomiendas?

—Yo elegí una lechuza, son más prácticas. Pero tú elige lo que quieras.

Siempre había querido tener un gato, pero mi hermana era alérgica a ellos. Si el gato vivirá conmigo, tendrá que pasársela encerrado, cosa que no quiero. Pobre animal, no puedo llevarlo de un encierro a otro. Una rana… ¡no! Mi mamá me mataría. Supongo que una lechuza sí debe de ser práctico.

Nos encaminamos a una tienda que estaba casi tan pequeña y estrecha como el Callejón Diagon. Había jaulas de todos los tamaños, colores y formas, que ahora que ya sabía qué mascota iba a querer, tenía que pensar qué jaula comprarle.

—¿De qué color es tu lechuza? —le pregunté a mi amigo.

—Negra.

La mía tenía que ser de otro color, así no nos íbamos a confundir. Busqué entre todas las lechuzas, y al fin una llamó mi total atención. Era un poco pequeña, de pico y patas negras. Sus plumas eran gris plata y sus ojos azul celeste. ¡Pero qué hermosa lechuza!

Pagué por ella y compré una jaula mediana de buen precio. Ya sabía que nombre le iba a poner, se iba a llamar _Airgid _(N/A: Plata en Irlandés). Cuando mi amigo escuchó el nombre de la lechuza, se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La mía aún no tiene nombre.

—Ya encontrarás uno, no te preocupes. —le dediqué una sonrisa y el solamente me miró.

—Creo que ya sé cómo le voy a poner. —dijo cuando llegamos a la tienda de Ollivander.—_Flieder. _(N/A: Si quieres saber el significado de este nombre, búscalo en internet.)

—¿Dónde viste ese nombre? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—En un libro que leyó mi mamá. —se encogió de hombros y seguimos caminando.

La tienda de Ollivander me la imaginaba demasiado diferente. Creí que era demasiado pequeña y con pocas cosas relacionadas con varitas. Pero la verdad es que era una de las tiendas más grandes que había visitado en el Callejón Diagon.

Estaba llena de polvo y de cajas tiradas. Como si hace diez años hubieran cerrado la tienda, y la abrieron el día de hoy. Ésta era la única tienda que estaba literalmente vacía. Severus dice que es porque esto de la varita es rápido.

Severus fue a sentarse a una silla de madera llena de polvo y dejó mis libros en una mesita. Puse la jaula de mi lechuza en el suelo y esperé a que Ollivander llegara-

Sólo espero que la magia de tener en mis manos una varita, no se extinga. Después de ver tantos magos Muggles, a mí me daban ganas de aprender a usar una varita de verdad y no un vil palo pintado de negro con las puntas blancas.

—¿Con qué mano escribes?

—Izquierda.

Sin previo aviso, tomó mi brazo izquierdo y lo midió unas cuantas veces. Murmuraba cosas como para sí y se perdió de vista unos minutos. Mientras Ollivander no estaba, miré a mi nueva lechuza. Desde que salimos de la tienda, estaba muy dormida. Tenía su cabeza escondida detrás de su ala. Me pareció tierno verla así, cómo me gustaría tener mi cámara fotográfica en estos momentos.

Ollivander regresó con una varita en sus manos. La puso en mi mano y la admiré por unos largos segundos. Era de color oscuro, fina y tenía unos dibujos extraños en el mango, me dio risa porque si lo veía de lejos, parecía la cara que hace Petunia cuando le cuento de mi día con Severus.

Con solo tocarla, sentí como la varita se conectaba con mi mano, como si fuera un sexto dedo o una segunda mano en el brazo izquierdo. En verdad, el momento en el que al fin tuve mi varita, fue una sensación realmente mágica. ¡Nunca olvidaré esta experiencia!

—Sauce, núcleo de cabello de unicornio, veinticinco centímetros, flexible. Buena combinación, debo añadir. Tiene suerte de que le haya tocado esta varita, señorita…

—Evans, señor. Lily Evans.

Al escuchar mi nombre, de seguro pensó "hija de Muggles" más no pareció importarle que lo fuera. Quizá no soy la única hija de Muggles que ha venido a comprar su primera varita para hacer magia. Le di las gracias y le pagué. Guardé mi varita en su caja, tomé la jaula de mi lechuza y nos fuimos de ahí.

Ahora solo faltaban otras cosas, las cuales, Severus dijo que me ayudaría a elegir. Me gustaría saber tantas cosas como él. Cuando lo veo haciendo pociones, me pongo a pensar si yo también haría eso si desde antes hubiese sabido que era una bruja. Era entretenido verlo.

Pobre, lo traía cargando mis libros. Creo que en vez de traerme una bolsa pequeña, me hubiera traído una mochila y así yo los cargaba. Al parecer no le incomodaba tener que cargarlos, ya que cada vez que intentaba quitarle uno para cargarlo yo, se hacía para un lado y no me dejaba siquiera tocarlos. Me di por vencida y fuimos a donde compraríamos las plumas y la tinta para escribir.

—Me gusta esta—dije señalando con el dedo una pluma rojo con negro. Él la examinó por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza. —Me la llevo.

Vi todos los tipos de tintas, y me asusté cuando vi que una costaba diez galeones. Casi me quise morir de la impresión, pero después Severus me dijo que esa era tinta especial para un tipo de pergamino en el cual no se veía lo que escribías, a menos de que sepas la clave. Quizá esa tinta podía serme útil para que no se roben mi tarea para copearla.

—Te recomiendo ésta—murmuró dándome un tintero. —Es de buena marca, barata y dura mucho. Es la que mi mamá compra.

Asentí con la cabeza y tomé unos cinco tinteros. Los pagamos y fuimos directo a tomarnos un descanso antes de irnos a casa de nuevo. Fuimos a un lugar donde vendían nieves de todos los sabores posibles de haber.

El sitio estaba adornado como yo me imaginaba una nevería del mundo mágico. Incluso se parecía mucho a una nevería del mundo muggle. Nos sentamos en una mesa de la terraza y esperamos tranquilamente a que alguien llegara a atendernos.

Puse mis manos a unos centímetros de la mesa y le pregunté a mi amigo si quería seguir jugando. Levantó sus manos para ponerlas arriba de las mías, seguí cantando la canción para continuar con el juego. Me gustaba sacarle una sonrisa cuando sin querer le pegaba muy fuerte en la mano.

Cuando la canción iba a terminar, Severus quitó sus manos rápidamente y se las metió a las bolsas de su abrigo. No pregunté por qué había hecho eso, ya que al mirar hacia donde sus ojos miraban, me percaté de que ahí estaban los que parecían ser los amigos que él hizo cuando vino a comprar sus útiles.

—Entiendo—musité. Puse mis manos en mis piernas y en ese momento, llegó el mesero.

—¿Qué van a querer?

—Yo quiero una nieve de pistache, por favor. —dijo mi amigo.

—Yo una de mantequilla con nuez.

El señor dio media vuelta y nos dejó solos de nuevo. Los chicos a los que habíamos visto, llegaron a donde estábamos nosotros. Saludaron a Severus, mientras que a mí me miraron como un bicho, más no me sentí así.

Ni siquiera preguntaron quién era yo, ni qué era lo que hacía con él. Me alegró que no fueran tan metiches en la vida privada de las personas, quizá serían buenos amigos en Hogwarts. Me alegra por Severus, él es un gran amigo, sólo espero que no se olvide de mí.

En cuanto se fueron, el señor regresó a nuestra mesa con las dos nieves. Tomé la mía y con una gran sonrisa, comencé a comérmela. Estaba muy rica, las nueces venían enteras y no en trocitos, por lo que con los dedos las sacaba y me las comía una por una. Tomé una cuchara y le robé un poco a Severus.

—¿Por qué no me pediste?

—Creí que me ibas a regañar—nos reímos un poco y seguimos comiendo nuestra nieve.

Terminando nuestra nieve y entramos a un lugar que sin mal no recuerdo se llamaba El Caldero Chorreante. Había alrededor de cuarenta magos, varias de las grandes mesas estaban llenas de personas. Yo no era la única que cargaba cosas para la escuela, me alegré de no ser la única en ese lugar.

—¿Ahora a dónde vamos? —pregunté en voz baja.

—Tomaremos un camión que nos llevará a casa.

—Nunca he tomado un camión.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó incrédulo. —Me imagino que tener carro es la gran cosa.

—No tenemos carro, recuerda. Pero a mamá no le gusta que viajemos en camión ¿qué pasa?

—Es extraño viniendo de un Muggle. Yo tuve que aprender a usarlos desde hace unos años.

Al subirnos al camión, nos sentamos en el último asiento, quería ver todo el camino a mi casa. Yo me senté en la ventana, Severus puso mis libros y mis cosas enseguida de mí y él se sentó en el asiento de enfrente.

Pegué mi cara y mis manos al vidrio, nunca había visto tanto de Londres en mi vida. Incluso pasamos por el Big Ben. Yo vivía cerca de ahí, lo que más me agradaba de vivir por ahí, era que cuando sonaba, Petunia se ponía a gritar y golpear a la puerta. A mí en lo personal el sonido ensordecedor del Big Ben me era indiferente.

Llegamos a mi casa y nos quedamos parados enfrente de la puerta. Esperé a que pasaran todos los carros y que no hubiera ningún ruido que me interrumpiera. Quería darle las gracias a Severus por haberme acompañado el día de hoy.

—Muchas gracias, Severus—dije cuando pasó el último carro. —Me alegra que tú hayas sido mi acompañante el día de hoy. ¡Me divertí mucho!

—No hay de qué—murmuró encogiéndose de hombros. —Yo también me divertí. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Asentí con la cabeza y le di un fuerte abrazo. Él no me lo devolvió, pero supe que él sí quería hacerlo. Le di un último fuerte apretón y me metí a mi casa. Al entrar, me percaté de que mis padres y hermana, estaban sentados en la sala. Estaban jugando un juego Muggle. Fui con ellos y me les uní.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó mi mamá.

—Muy bien… el mundo mágico es mejor de lo que me lo imaginaba. ¡Hubieras ido, Petunia!

Sabía que no debí de haber dicho esto último, pero en verdad tenía muchas ganas de decirlo. Me encogí de hombros y me senté a un lado de mi papá.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer LilySeverus (:  
>Dejen sus comentarios, ya que para mí son muy importantes.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, sitios y demás, son de J.K Rowling. La trama es mía (:

**Loony Avada Kedavra**


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Cuando mis padres y mi hermana terminaron de jugar, comencé a platicarles de mi maravilloso día en el Callejón Diagon con Severus y "su mamá". Petunia cada vez se mostraba más y más enojada, su expresión empeoraba cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de mi mejor amigo.

Mi hermana se cruzó de brazos y me miró con la nariz arrugada. Entonces, harta de estar viendo su cara, decidí sólo mirar a mis padres. Si a Petunia no le gusta escuchar lo que digo acerca del mundo mágico y de Severus, que no escuche lo que estoy diciendo. Que se vaya a dormir o a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Nadie me había interrumpido esa noche, mis padres me miraban maravillados de tantas cosas que les estaba platicando, no volví a dirigir mi mirada a Petunia en toda la noche. Al terminar de contarles mi día, me despedí de ellos para ya irme a dormir. Aunque eso no era lo que quería hacer en realidad.

Subí mis cosas una por una, dejé a mi lechuza para el final. Ya que mis padres querían verla y admirar a aquella pequeña criatura, que al parecer, se había encariñado con todos, menos con una persona en especial.

Petunia no quería tocarla, incluso la miró como si fuera una cucaracha sin cabeza. La lechuza se salió de su jaula y fue a perseguir a mi hermana. Ella movía las manos como si estuviera tratando de atrapar a una mosca con ellas. Me reí cuando Airgid le quería picar la cabeza a mi hermana.

—Lily, ¡Quítame esta cosa de encima! —gritó furiosa. Llamé a Airgid y ella se posó alegremente en mi hombro. —¡Mamá! —gritó haciendo berrinche. —Lily compró ese pollo para hacerme enojar.

—Me lo pidieron en la escuela, Tuney—murmuré.

Agarré la jaula de Airgid y subimos las escaleras. Cuando yo iba a la mitad de éstas, mi lechuza se fue volando hasta donde terminaban las escaleras y ululó como si estuviera echándome porras para terminar de subirlas.

Subí el último escalón y mi lechuza regresó a mi hombro. Entonces se me vino a la mente la idea de que a ella no le gustaba que la zangoloteara cada vez que subía un escalón. Entramos a mi recámara y ella salió volando y se posó en el espejo, escondió su cabecita en su ala e intentó dormir un poco.

—No, Airgid… necesito mandarle una carta a Severus—Ella ululó, como si me estuviera protestando de haberla despertado.

Voló hacia mí y esperó a que escribiera la carta. Tomé una esquina de mis nuevos pergaminos y una pluma muggle (no quería gastar mi tinta para la escuela). Comencé a escribir una carta improvisada.

"_Hola, Severus:_

_Sé que ya es tarde para mandarte una carta. Pero es que tengo miedo de que la lechuza no sepa a donde ir. ¿Y si le mando una carta a mis padres y no les llega? Me irían a buscar a Hogwarts._

_Si recibes esta carta, por favor mándame la respuesta. _

_PD: Si Airgid te pica la cabeza, es porque la desperté para mandarte la carta. Saludos._

_-Lily"_

—Le llevas esta carta a Severus, por favor.

Doblé la esquina de pergamino, tomé la pata de mi lechuza y le até la pequeña carta improvisada. Le abrí la ventana, Airgid salió volando enojada. Pobre lechuza, cuando regrese le daré algo de comer… ¡Esperen! No le compré nada de comer. Pero qué mala soy con mis mascotas.

Bueno, nunca he tenido una. Pero cualquier persona, hasta los inexpertos, sabe que deben comprar comida para sus mascotas antes o cuando la van a comprar. Me di un golpe en la cabeza y me acosté en mi cama a esperar la respuesta de mi amigo.

Cada diez segundos me levantaba para ver si Airgid llegaba, la casa de mi amino no estaba tan lejos de la mía, así que no debe tardar mucho en llegar. ¿Y si se perdió? ¿No le habré dado la indicación correcta? ¿Y si un gato la mató? ¿Y si… un niño le dio con una resortera?

Sacudí la cabeza y traté de relajarme. Mi preocupación no cesó hasta que a lo lejos, vi como una lechuza plateada salía de la ventana de una casa. Sonreí aliviada y saqué el brazo de la ventana para que ella se detuviera en él.

—Gracias, Airgid—ella se posó en mi brazo. Sus patas me hicieron cosquillas cuando la estaba metiendo a mi recamara.

Le desaté la esquina de pergamino y leí la contestación.

"_¿No le tienes confianza a una lechuza? Bien, no te culpo, nunca habías usado este método de comunicación. _

_PD: Como te habrás dado cuenta, sí me llegó la carta. Le di un ratón a tu lechuza, porque déjame decirte que sí me picó la cabeza. Tenía mucha hambre._

_-Severus."_

Corrí hacia la ventana, él aún la tenía abierta.

—¡Gracias, Severus! —grité. El sacó su cabeza por la ventana, y por lo que pude ver, estaba avergonzado de lo que había hecho. Me reí de la situación y entré a mi recámara de nuevo.

Dejé que Airgid se durmiera donde a ella le plazca. Ella regresó a mi espejo y ahí se quedó dormida, como debería de haber estado hace rato. Lo bueno es que Severus le dio algo de comer, sino… quizá ahorita mi familia y yo seríamos comida para lechuza.

El gran día había llegado. Le pedí a mis padres que me despertaran temprano, ya que quería pasar más tiempo con ellos antes de irnos a la estación de King's Cross. Fueron a despertarme, aunque tenía mucho sueño, di lo mejor de mí para poder levantarme y caminar decentemente hasta el baño y darme una ducha.

Terminé de bañarme y bajé a desayunar. Mamá había despertado a Petunia, la cual, tenía una cara de enojona, que preferí no decirle siquiera "buenos días". Mamá hizo mi desayuno favorito, Hot Cakes con mermelada de fresa.

—Gracias, mamá—sonreí mientras me limpiaba mermelada de fresa que se había quedado en mi boca. —¡Están deliciosos!

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado—me devolvió la sonrisa. —Espero que en… Hogwarts te den algo bueno de comer. No sé qué es lo que coman los magos pero…

—Yo tampoco lo sé mamá. Severus no me ha dicho nada, pero cuando fuimos al Callejón Diagon, él me llevó a una nevería…

Todavía ni terminaba de hablar, cuando Petunia se levantó de su silla y se fue a su recámara. La seguí con la mirada hasta que subió el primer escalón para ir a las recámaras. Regresé mi mirada a la mesa y la miré con tristeza, ahora que me vaya, la relación con mi hermana va a empeorar.

Regresaré en Navidad, si es que no me quiero quedar ahí a pasarla. Severus me platicó que tenías la oportunidad de quedarte y estudiar un poco mientras pasas la navidad con los profesores y uno que otro estudiante. O, podíamos regresar a casa y pasarla con la familia.

Como aún no conozco a nadie (bueno, solo a Severus) no sé si regresaré a mi casa en navidad. Aunque sí me gustaría, así podría platicarles todo lo que me pasó en lo que va de mi primer año escolar.

No me había dado cuenta que me quedé estancada en mis pensamientos, que hasta mi mamá me estaba tronando los dedos a unos centímetros de mis ojos. Al fin reaccioné y me dediqué a terminar mi desayuno, que por cierto, ya estaba frío.

Al terminar, mis padres llamaron a Petunia para que fuéramos a salir por última vez antes de que me fuera. Ni siquiera sé a dónde iremos, pero espero que sea un lugar especial para la familia.

Aunque mi hermana no parecía muy contenta de hacer ese pequeño paseo, se bañó y se puso un vestido negro con puños y cuello blanco resplandeciente. Le quité a mi bolso uno de los listones con lo que lo adornaba, y se lo puse en el cabello, haciéndole un moño chueco.

—Es para que me recuerdes, Tuney—dije con una sonrisa. Lo único que quería era verla sonreír de nuevo, no quiero llevarme un mal último recuerdo de mi hermana enojada.

Ella no parecía siquiera un poco feliz de haber recibido un regalo mío. No le quité el listón rojo del cabello, ya que para mí, aunque me haya quedado demasiado chueco, ella se veía muy linda. El rojo hacía que su cabello rubio resaltara mucho.

Nuestros padres nos dijeron que ya era hora de irnos. Cuando ya íbamos en la esquina de la calle, me percaté de que no saldríamos de la colonia ni nada. Sólo íbamos a quedarnos unos momentos en el parque que está cerca de mi casa.

Papá nos preguntó que si queríamos una nieve, a lo que contesté con un entusiasmado "sí". No sé si después de haber probado la nieve mágica, la muggle me vaya a gustar. Mi padre regresó con cuatro nieves, dos en cada mano.

A mi mamá le había comprado una de cereza negra, mi papá se compró una de limón, mientras que a Petunia y a mí, nos compró una de mantequilla con nuez. ¡Mi favorita! Petunia parecía estar enojada porque le llevaron la misma nieve que a mí.

Mi hermana está tan enojada porque me voy a ir, que no soporta nada que tenga que ver conmigo. ¿Es eso u otra cosa? Quién sabe, sólo espero que en cuanto regrese de Hogwarts, ella y yo podamos tener una relación de hermanas un poco más agradable.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mi mamá cuando Petunia tiró su cono y se fue corriendo del lugar. —¡Petunia Evans! ¡Te ordeno que regreses!

Ella ni siquiera quiso voltear a vernos de nuevo. Decidida, les encargué el helado a mis padres y fui tras mi hermana. Yo era más pequeña y más esbelta que mi hermana, por lo que rápidamente pude alcanzarla.

Levanté mi brazo e intenté atraparla. Tuvieron que pasar tres intentos fallidos, para por fin poder tomar a mi hermana del vestido y poder hacer que se detuviera. Quiero hablar con ella, quiero que me diga por qué ha estado actuando de esa manera. Ni cuando le platico de mi mejor amigo se pone así. Ya ni él cuando le menciono a mi hermana.

Ella se detuvo y tardó unos segundos en querer voltear a verme a los ojos. Levanté mi mano para que ella la tomara y regresáramos con nuestros padres, para así, terminar este día de una manera linda. Sin querer, una flor blanca salió de mi mano. Miré a mi hermana, esperando a ver que su reacción fuera serena, pero me equivoqué.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y le dio un manotazo a la flor. Regresó corriendo a donde estaban nuestros padres. Gritó "Lily es un fenómeno, mamá". Entrecerré los ojos, no le deseo el mal a nadie, pero tampoco dejo que me hagan daño. ¡No, Lily! No le harás daño a tu propia hermana. Apreté los puños y sentí como la sangre se me acumulaba en la cara.

Caminé lentamente hasta donde se encontraba mi familia. Mi mamá estaba regañando a Petunia por su comportamiento. No me gusta que la regañen, no quiero que mi hermana se sienta mal cuando yo no esté. Sé, que aunque ahorita lo niegue, en unos meses, quizá días, va a admitir que sí me va a extrañar en su vida.

—Creo que es hora de irnos a King's Cross—dijo mi papá al ver que Petunia no quería siquiera que mamá la abrazara o intentara hablar con ella. —Tu amigo, este… ¿Severus?

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa?

—Dijiste que él nos estaría esperando en la estación unos diez minutos antes de que partiera el tren. ¿Él sabe dónde está la plataforma 9¾?—parecía nervioso de que por no encontrar la plataforma, yo no pudiera irme a Hogwarts.

Asentí con la cabeza. Los cuatro regresamos a casa por mis cosas, y ya cuando las teníamos listas en la esquina que daba en la entrada a la carretera, tomamos un autobús. Al subir, mi hermana se fue lo más alejada posible, mientras que mis padres y yo subíamos el carrito.

De tanto zarandeo, mi pobre Airgid ululaba enojada. El conductor del autobús nos miró extrañados, ya que llevaba puros baúles y una lechuza prisionera en una jaula. Mis padres me indicaron que me fuera a sentar junto con mi hermana, para que ellos subieran el carrito con más tranquilidad.

Me senté a un lado de Petunia, ella solo se volteó al otro lado, viendo por la ventana y olvidando que la persona que estaba su lado era su hermana. Puse la jaula de Airgid en el tercer asiento, ella, al sentir tranquilidad, volvió a intentar quedarse dormida.

Al fin pudieron subir mi carrito, lo acomodaron hasta atrás y se fueron juntos para detenerlo. El día anterior, mis papás se pusieron a amarrar todo con sogas. Pobres, se desvelaron tratando de hacer que nada se cayera.

El camino no pudo haber sido más silencioso y lleno de tensión en el ambiente. Mis papás una que otra vez me decían palabras de aliento para que fuera a Hogwarts y diera lo mejor de mí para ser una gran bruja.

Me alegra que a ellos no les importe que yo sea bruja. A la única que le molestaba era a mi hermana mayor. Vaya, cómo me gustaría que ella también fuera una bruja. Quizá ella sí es bruja, solo que su magia ha de estar tardando un poco en brotar.

En cuanto llegue a Hogwarts, preguntaré si le pueden dar una plaza a mi hermana. Así tendré una amiga en Hogwarts, y mejor aún, a mi hermana. Lo que más quiero es que ella y yo tengamos la relación de hermanas que llevábamos muy bien hasta que supe que yo era una bruja.

Jugué con mis pies, éstos no alcanzaban a tocar el suelo, por lo que me era divertido patear el asiento de enfrente. El autobús iba tan lento, que me estaba desesperando, ¿y si llego tarde? Golpeé más fuerte el asiento de enfrente, haciendo que mis padres me regañaran.

—Es que ya quiero llegar…—contesté encogiéndome de hombros en el asiento.

No tardamos mucho después de todo, pero aun así tuvimos que correr para llegar a donde nos habíamos quedado de ver con Severus. Él nos estaba esperando entre la división de las plataformas nueve y diez.

Rápidamente fui hacia él y lo saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla. Airgid ululó enojada por haberla zarandeado en lo que corrí hacia mi amigo. Dejé la jaula de mi lechuza a un lado y le di un abrazo. Hace una semana que no lo veía, sólo nos habíamos hablado por medio de cartas.

—Me da mucho gusto verte—dije apretándolo un poco más.

Como siempre, él no correspondió a mi abrazo, solo se quedó quieto, esperando a que lo soltara de una vez por todas. No me molestaba que él no me abrazara, yo sabía que él quería… solo que mi amigo no mostraba sus sentimientos, cosa que me parecía interesante de él.

—Lily…—susurró mi nombre. Lo solté y me reí de él un poco, se había puesto tan rojo… nunca le había visto la cara con tanto color. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y no miraban otra cosa que no fuera el suelo.

No me había acordado de las personas que me estaban acompañando en estos momentos. Así que tomé la jaula de mi lechuza e hice un ademán para que se acercaran a donde estábamos nosotros.

—Así que tú eres el famoso Severus. —dijo papá mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Por Dios, me trata como si fuera una mujer. ¡Por favor papá! No me voy a casar con él. Quise gritárselo, pero no pude, o quería que mi padre me dijera que siempre no va a querer que vaya a Hogwarts y menos con mi amigo como acompañante.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? Lily ya está con el fenómeno… por favor. Quiero irme a casa. —Petunia estaba haciendo un puchero. Tomó el brazo de mamá y comenzó a jalárselo hasta abajo. Haciendo que mamá se enojara.

—Mucha suerte, Lily—mamá fue y me abrazó, haciendo a un lado a mi amigo para poder ponerse a mi altura y verme directamente a los ojos. —Sé que te irá de maravilla, te quiero mucho mi pequeña.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la frente. Subió un poco más la cremallera de mi suéter color crema y me dio un fuerte abrazo. El cual, correspondí rápidamente con una sonrisa. Papá llegó con nosotros y él también me abrazó.

—Cualquier problema que tengas, manda una carta con _Archie._

—Airgid, papá—nos reímos y me dio otro abrazo. —Tuney— fui corriendo hacia ella y la abracé con toda la fuerza que tenía. —Te voy a extrañar mucho, hermana.

—Quítate, ¡Adefesio!

—Lily, llegaremos tarde—Severus tomó mi brazo y me jaló hasta donde estaban nuestras cosas.

Mi vista se nubló, no podía ver con claridad. Respiré profundo, ya que las lágrimas estaban comenzando a brotar de mis ojos. El día de hoy, mi hermana había estado peor que nunca, ¿por qué me odia tanto? Si ella tanto odia este mundo… ¿Por qué no puede siquiera tener un poco de tolerancia hacia las personas que son como yo?

—Vamos—mi amigo me ayudó a poner mis manos en el carrito. Una lágrima silenciosa cayó en mi mano. —A la cuenta de tres pasarás por el muro que divide las plataformas diez y nueve, ¿de acuerdo?

Sentí con la cabeza y miré a mi familia por última vez.

_Uno, dos… tres._

Corrí apresuradamente hasta la barda, Airgid ululó con fuerza, ya que su jaula se estaba cayendo. Bajé un poco la velocidad y no me di cuenta de que al abrir los ojos de nuevo, yo ya estaba en otro lugar.

Admiré aquel hermoso lugar. Un tren color escarlata ya estaba comenzando a echar humo, miré como ya varios niños se estaban despidiendo de sus padres. Me dio nostalgia cuando vi a un niño decir "Yo quiero que mi hermana venga…" mientras que sus padres le contestaron "En un año ella estará contigo."

Mi amigo me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y me acompañó hasta donde dejábamos el equipaje. Airgid ululó enojada cuando vio que me estaba alejando de ella. Me despedí de mi lechuza con la mano.

—Pobre… creo que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts me va a picar la cabeza.

Lo tomé de la mano y pude sentir que dio un respingo. Me reí en mi mente y nos encaminamos hasta los compartimientos. En cuanto comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo del tren, me emocioné tanto que sin importar que tuviera la mano de Severus atrapada en la mía, corrí por el pasillo hasta que encontré un compartimiento vacío.

Al entrar al compartimiento, miré a mi amigo… pobre, estaba mareado por haberlo llevado corriendo y zigzagueando por el pasillo. Por fin pudimos sentarnos con tranquilidad, cada uno se sentó en un sillón diferente. Antes de que el tren comenzara a avanzar, cuatro chicos de más o menos mi edad, llegaron a donde estábamos Severus y yo.

No les tomé importancia, yo no quería que nadie se sentara con nosotros. No es por ser grosera, pero en estos momentos no quería que nadie me viera llorar, sólo Severus podía verme llorar.

—No llores—dijo uno de los chicos del grupo. Levanté para verlo a los ojos. —Sé que tu acompañante está muy feo, pero no es para que llores.

Lo fulminé con la mirada ¿quién se creía ese inepto para venir y criticar a mi mejor amigo? Ahora que lo recuerdo… él fue al que vi en la tienda de las túnicas. Él iba con sus papás.

—Me llamo James Potter.

—No me importa cómo te llamas—dije entre dientes.

—Tampoco te pongas así—murmuró uno de los acompañantes de Potter. —Sólo queremos enseñarte lo que es bueno. Tú no deberías juntarte con _éste._

—Yo soy amiga de quien se me dé la gana. Severus es mi amigo y ustedes solo son unos metiches ¡váyanse de aquí! —Me levanté de mi sillón y me paré justo enfrente de James.

—¿Amigos? —se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa juguetona. —Este tipo de amistades no convienen.

—Oye, sí ella está conmigo ¿en qué te afecta?

—Tú cállate, grasiento. —Me le dejé ir y lo tiré al suelo. Comencé a darle golpes en la cara y patadas en el estómago.

—¡No vuelvas a decirle nada! —grité con fuerza.

Severus me puso una mano en el hombro y me obligó a detenerme. Dejé a James por la paz y me fui a sentar a un lado de mi amigo. James inclinó la cabeza como si me estuviera haciendo reverencia, acomodó sus lentes y sus ropas, para luego dejarnos a mi amigo y a mí solos de nuevo.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso—murmuró entre dientes. —no me agrada.

—¿Qué no te agrada? ¿Qué te defienda?

Se quedó callado, y cuando el tren comenzó a avanzar, nos volvimos a sentar en nuestros respectivos sillones. De ahí en más, nuestra conversación se dio por terminada. Mi amigo era tan extraño, lleno de misterios… en ocasiones pensaba si él era un niño de mi edad.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, ya que para mí son muy importantes.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, sitios y demás, son de J.K Rowling. La trama es mía (:


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Aun no habíamos salido de Londres cuando yo ya estaba llorando como si me hubieran matado a mi familia entera. Dicen, que no valoras algo hasta que lo pierdes. Aunque bueno, yo he valorado a mi familia desde que tengo uso de razón, pero espero que Petunia me extrañe tanto como la estoy extrañando yo en estos momentos.

Recargué mi cabeza en el vidrio de la ventana. El cielo se había estado nublando conforme avanzábamos. Cuando las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, mis lágrimas les hicieron compañía. Cada determinado tiempo, pasaba el dorso de mi mano y limpiaba mis ojos.

No debo de torturarme de esa manera, mejor veré otra cosa y dejaré que todo se me olvide. Iré a Hogwarts, una escuela de magia y hechicería, yo era una bruja, no puede haber más razones para que esté feliz. Cerré lentamente los ojos.

—Lily—alcancé a escuchar. La voz se escuchaba demasiado lejos de donde yo estaba. Por lo que por un momento pensé que no me hablaban a mí. Yo no soy la única niña llamada Lily. —¿No vas a comer algo?

Abrí los ojos precipitadamente cuando sentí una mano helada rosando mi mejilla. Me asusté un poco, aunque ya había escuchado su voz hace unos instantes, no recordaba que estaba sola con mi amigo.

Hizo una mueca y me dio la mano para que fuéramos a comprar algo del carrito. Había tantas golosinas, que hasta me dolió el estómago de solo verlas. Solo compramos unas ranas de chocolate y unas grageas de todos los sabores.

Hace unos meses, Severus había comprado varios dulces del mundo mágico. Fue divertido porque la primera gragea de todos los sabores que probé, fue de tierra. Casi no me incomodó, incluso me divertí porque se me hizo picosa, claro… porque tenía una hormiga que se le había subido.

Abrí mi rana de chocolate. Severus puso su mano arriba de la mía y esperó a que saliera la rana para darle un golpe en la cabeza, haciendo que se le cayera. Me reí tanto, que sin querer le pisé la cabeza a la rana de chocolate. Mi amigo me dio la parte que quedaba de mi rana de chocolate y me la comí.

—¿Quién te salió? —preguntó sin mucho interés mientras hacia una mueca, había probado una gragea, quién sabe de qué le salió, pero hasta la escupió.

—Albus Dumbledore—contesté entre risas.

Leí lo que decía sobre él, aunque ya lo había leído en unos libros. Severus hizo otra mueca y lanzó de nuevo otra gragea.

—Me salen puras con sabores a algo asqueroso…—abrió la ventanilla y escupió. —Yo no tengo tu suerte.

Tomé la caja de las grageas y agarré una que según creí, era de fresa. Se la di para que se la comiera y no dijera que solo le salen de sabores desagradables. Me miró un poco desconfiado, quizá pensaba que había escogido esa para que le tocara uno con un sabor más asqueroso.

Lo único que yo quería, era que él me dedicara una sonrisa. Muy pocas veces lo veía sonriendo, y no es por ser rara, pero me gustaba que las personas sonrieran. Entre más risas, menos nos acordamos de que el mundo está tan mal.

—No, ya estoy cansado de comer esas cosas. Abriré una rana de chocolate. —regresó a su asiento y abrió su rana de chocolate. También a ésta le dio un golpe en la cabeza y después se la comió.

—Está bien. —me encogí de hombros y me comí la gragea. El me miró detenidamente, como si estuviera esperando a que me fuera a salir una de cloro. ¡Estaba bien rica! Qué lástima que él no se la quiso comer. —¡Era de cereza, Sev!

Murmuró algo y le dio un mordisco a su rana de chocolate. Me reí al verlo enojado, me era divertido verlo renegar de cosas que para mí eran indiferentes. Aun riéndome, volteé a ver el camino. Ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Lo único que podía ver era uno que otro pino.

—Me iré a poner el uniforme de la escuela. Te dejaré aquí para que te cambies con tranquilidad. —Se levantó rápidamente y salió de ahí.

No me dio tiempo de decirle que mejor yo me iba. Di un suspiro y tomé mi uniforme. Habérmelo puesto por primera vez fue una experiencia única. Di tantas vueltas, que al final me caí en un asiento, ya que me había pisado la túnica. Ahora que tenía puesto mi uniforme, me sentía realmente una bruja, aunque aún no haya visto el castillo de Hogwarts.

Volví a pegarme en la ventana para ver si ya podía alcanzar a ver el castillo, pero no. Me senté de nuevo en mi sillón, más bien me tiré. El viaje se me estaba haciendo demasiado largo, cosa que me hizo pensar que tal vez nos subimos al tren equivocado.

_Eso es imposible, Lily. _Me dije en la mente ¡claro que era imposible! Era el único tren en la plataforma 9¾ y también era el único que decía que iría a Hogwarts. El problema era que yo ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, quería llegar ahora mismo.

Varios minutos después, mi amigo abrió la puerta y entró dando grandes zancadas hacia su sillón. Se dejó caer en éste, y fue cuando me percaté de que tenía el cabello despeinado, su ropa estaba llena de pisadas de zapatos y su respiración era entrecortada.

Abrí los ojos como platos y me fui a sentar a un lado suyo. Él se alejó de mí, no quería que le hiciera nada, se tapaba la boca con una de las manos, mientras que con la otra me hacía ademanes para que no me le acercara. No dejé de insistir hasta que tiempo después, se quitó la mano de la boca.

—¿¡Quién rayos te hizo eso! —grité enojada mientras me levantaba del sillón. —Todavía ni comienzan las clases y ya te golpearon. ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

—No importa…

—Ha sí, claro… no importa. —me mordí el labio inferior. Miré hacia el pasillo y moví el pie con desesperación.

—Sí, no importa. Ahora siéntate, ya vamos a llegar.

Me di por vencida unos momentos, ya verá ese tipo cuando estemos en Hogwarts. Él va a conocer lo que es meterse conmigo y Severus. Si solos somos los mejores, juntos somos invencibles. Está bien… creo que me estoy emocionando mucho. Ya estoy actuando como los súper héroes de los cómics.

Ya no podía tener ningún tipo de conversación con Sev por el momento, estaba demasiado enojado como para que quisiera cruzar palabras con alguien. Más no me preocupé, yo sé que en cuanto bajemos del tren y veamos Hogwarts, él será el mismo de siempre. Al menos eso espero.

Volví a poner mi cabeza contra el vidrio y esperé hasta llegar a Hogwarts. El silencio fue incómodo, ya que él no dejaba de cepillarse el cabello con las manos y limpiarse la túnica para verse un poco más presentable. Intenté decir algo, pero por más que lo intentaba, me era imposible decir una sola palabra.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me quedé dormida otra vez.

Mi amigo pronunció mi nombre con sequedad, haciendo que me despertara sin muchos ánimos. Seguía con el mismo estado de ánimo, debo hacer que él vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre, no lo puedo dejar así. Él es mi amigo y no soportaré verlo así un momento más.

Tomamos rápidamente nuestras golosinas y salimos del tren. Di un brinco para bajar de éste. A veces, no siempre, Severus se reía cuando hacía eso. Pero esta vez, no. Ni siquiera pareció haber notado que me resbalé al caer en el suelo. Corrí para alcanzarlo, ya que ni siquiera me había esperado para que fuéramos juntos hacia los botes.

—Oye, Sev—dije cuando ya nos subimos a nuestro bote. Me senté a un lado de él y lo tomé de la mano.

Sentí que la mano de mi amigo se paralizó, y no sólo ésta, sino que todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado. Se había puesto más pálido de lo habitual. Pero comencé a sonreír cuando noté un pequeño enrojecimiento de mejillas. Me miró como si estuviera asustado.

—Nunca te había preguntado esto pero…—guardó silencio unos minutos. Los botes comenzaron a avanzar, pronto vería el castillo de Hogwarts ¡Qué emoción! —¿En qué casa te gustaría estar?

—Por lo que leí, creo que puedo quedar en Gryffindor—al pronunciar el nombre de esa casa, Severus hizo una mueca, casi tan grande como la que había hecho cuando se comió su última gragea de todos los sabores. —¿Y tú?

—Slytherin. —bien, si él queda en esa casa, aun así seguirá siendo mi mejor amigo. No creo que por estar en casas distintas, él deje de hablarme. Sería algo estúpido de su parte.

Sonreí para dar por terminada esa conversación. Él pareció notarlo y no dijo nada más. Se asustó cuando di un salto y el bote avanzó más.

—¡Mira, Sev! —grité al ver el gran castillo.

La noche hacía que el castillo se viera más pequeño ¡De día debe de ser enorme! Las estrellas del cielo se confundían con las tenues luces que alumbraban el castillo. Mientras más nos acercábamos a éste, más grande se hacía.

Me quedé pasmada viendo el castillo, tanto, que hasta olvidé que aún tenía la mano de mi amigo. Rápidamente la solté, no vaya a ser que crea que tengo miedo. No, el día de hoy no tengo miedo de nada… quizá estoy algo asustada. Pero lo que me asusta es algo sin sentido.

No sé si realmente sea algo sin sentido. Lo que más me perturbaba en estos momentos, era que si yo quedo en Gryffindor y Severus queda en Slytherin… ¿Él me seguirá hablando? ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos como siempre? Por mí nunca va a haber ni un solo problema porque esté en una casa distinta a la mía, pero él era tan diferente a mí.

A veces me preguntaba la verdadera razón por la que él y yo éramos amigos. Nos llevamos muy bien y todo, pero aun así, aquella duda sigue pasando por mi mente, cosa que me incomoda. No quiero saber la verdadera razón por la que le hablo, lo único que quiero, es que siga siendo mi amigo. Por siempre.

No dejé de ver el castillo en ningún momento, en realidad me sentía una niña de cinco años en un parque de diversiones de su película favorita. Todo era un sueño, tenía que serlo, pero claro que ese no era un sueño. Era una realidad, ¡Yo era una bruja! Y seré la mejor, yo misma me lo propuse cuando me llegó mi carta de Hogwarts.

Ya me muero porque mañana sea la primera clase. Ojalá pueda ver a mi amigo muy seguido, sería una lástima si no. Pero bueno, alguna vez tendremos que vernos, aunque sea a la hora de la comida. No creo que a cada quien nos tengan en una zona del castillo específicamente, sería algo tonto, sino ¿Qué tipo de convivencia quieren que tengamos con los de las demás casas?

Por fin llegamos al otro lado del lago. En cuanto el bote se paró totalmente, me levanté y fui de las primeras en bajarse. Estaba tan emocionada por pisar los pasillos de aquel castillo, que incluso volví a tomar a Severus de la mano y lo llevé hasta la entrada. Donde un señor ya mayor nos detuvo.

Tuvimos que quedarnos ahí hasta que los demás niños de primer ingreso llegaran. Fue desesperante para mí, ya que no dejaba de pararme de puntitas para intentar ver un poco más el interior del castillo. Pero sólo pude alcanzar a ver una gran puerta y un pasillo enorme, del cual, una gran sombra de mujer comenzó a divisarse por uno de los muros.

La sombra fue haciéndose cada vez más grande. Fue entonces cuando vi a una mujer vestida de túnicas hechas con tela escocesa. Traía un gran sombrero de bruja y un pergamino amarillento en una de sus manos. Su mirada severa me llamó mucho la atención, obvio esto no iba a ser de "Bienvenidos, pequeños niños… hoy vamos a tener un día divertidísimo, lleno de chispitas de colores…"

Nos indicó que la siguiéramos a donde ellos llamaban el Gran Comedor. Sinceramente no tengo mucha hambre, la emoción era más grande que mi estómago. Prefiero mil veces irme a explorar el castillo, a quedarme en un solo lugar a cenar.

—¿Nerviosa? —escuché decir a _alguien_. Volteé a verlo con desprecio, dejándole claro que no quería tener una conversación con él. Más no pareció importarle. Le dio un empujón con la mano a mi amigo y con la otra me atrajo a él. —Estoy segura que quedarás en Gryffindor como tu servidor, ¿verdad?

—No importa la casa en la que esté—le dije regresándome a donde se había quedado Severus. —no me importa ser tu amiga.

Rodeé los ojos y jalé el brazo de mi amigo, ya no soportaría otro minuto más a lado de ese arrogante. ¡Me cae mal! No sé cómo puede tener amigos. Severus ni siquiera se molestaba en decirles algo, sólo se me quedaba viendo detenidamente.

Se me quitó la cara de enojada cuando la bruja nos indicó que nos quedáramos unos minutos ahí a uno centímetros de la puerta. Y sonreí ampliamente cuando por fin pudimos entrar al Gran Comedor.

Era un lugar demasiado grande, con cuatro mesas largas y una hasta enfrente. Pude escuchar centenares de murmullos provenientes de los alumnos mayores y de los nuevos. Miré hacia las cuatro mesas y traté de imaginarme en una de ellas, esa idea me llenó de emoción.

Todo era tal como venía en el libro. Incluso el efecto que tiene el techo de aquel lugar. Una noche sin nubes, pero con muchas estrellas, se extendía a lo largo del Gran Comedor. En esos momentos quise ser más alta para poder intentar tocar las velas que flotaban.

Sería interesante cerciorarse de que no fueran ilusiones ópticas. Caminé con la boca abierta, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta, pero mi amigo me susurró que la cerrara, que eso se ve mal. Me reí y él pareció extrañado de mi reacción al haberme corregido de una manera grosera.

—Conforme yo esté nombrando sus nombres, van a pasar al frente y el Sombrero Seleccionador los mandará a su casa correspondiente. —dijo con voz firme la profesora McGonagall. _Vaya nombre,_ pensé. _Por lo visto todos los magos tienen nombres interesantes._

—Suerte—le murmuré a Severus mientras le tomaba la mano. Él ni siquiera me miró, solo se dedicó a ver hacia donde estaba la profesora. Hasta me hizo pensar que ni siquiera me había escuchado.

Me di por vencida y solté su mano. Di un suspiro y esperé a que dijeran mi nombre. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ya tenían un integrante para su casa. Incluso el amigo de Potter ya estaba sentado en una mesa, un tal Sirius Black. Él había quedado en Gryffindor.

¿Qué se sentirá que el sombrero te lea la mente? Debe ser interesante, demasiado, diría yo.

—Evans, Lily.

Me paralicé al escuchar mi nombre. Severus me dio un pequeño empujoncito y di un paso.

—Suerte…—murmuró.

Con más ánimos, caminé con más seguridad hacia el pequeño taburete. La profesora McGonagall tenía el Sombrero Seleccionador suspendido en el aire, mientras que con la otra mano, miraba hacia el pergamino de los nombres. Al pasar por enfrente de ella, me dedicó una rápida sonrisa.

Con los ojos cerrados, me senté en el taburete. Esperando a ver qué se sentía. Sólo pude sentir cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador estuvo en mi cabeza. ¡Por primera vez en mi vida traía puesto un sombrero de bruja! Nunca me había siquiera disfrazado de bruja en Halloween.

_Se nota que estás emocionada. _Murmuró una voz, deduje que era la del sombrero, ya que solo podía escucharla en mi mente. _Veo que tienes valor, una mente brillante. Estás dispuesta a todo para conseguir la felicidad de los demás._

_Siempre. _Musité.

_Maravilloso, creo que tu casa perfecta es…_

—¡Gryffindor!

Los miembros de segunda mesa comenzaron a gritar. Ahora ya tenían a dos nuevos integrantes. Me alegra que me hayan recibido de esa manera, se me hizo tierno de su parte. Sin más, me levanté del taburete y miré a mi amigo.

Tal como lo esperaba, su rostro no tenía expresión alguna. Pero de alguna manera, yo sabía que le incomodaba que yo estuviera en Gryffindor. Se me bajó un poco la alegría, por lo que me encaminé hasta la mesa a paso lento. Aun sentía su mirada, sabía que esto pasaría, debí de haberme preparado psicológicamente.

Los miembros de mi casa me recibieron con una gran sonrisa. Sirius me dedicó una mirada juguetona, y yo le dediqué la peor de las miradas fulminantes. Sé que nunca me llevaré bien con esos dos.

Unos minutos después, un amigo de Sirius llegó junto con él. Un chico pálido y de ojos dorados, se veía que era demasiado tímido, quizá él sí pueda ser mi amigo, se ve alguien tranquilo. Aunque se vea como alguien que no ha dormido en siglos, sonreía con mucha alegría.

Pasados otros cortos minutos, otro amigo de ellos llegó a sentarse a su lado. Éste último también se veía demasiado tímido, pero había algo en él que hacía que quisiera su compañía. Festejaron entre ellos, solo faltaba uno de su club para que estuviesen los cuatro juntos.

—Potter, James.

_Ojalá quede en Slytherin, por arrogante. _Dije en mi mente.

—¡Gryffindor! —gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Quise maldecirlo en esos momentos.

James caminó hasta la mesa de Gryffindor con una sonrisa socarrona. Chocó sus manos con la de sus amigos y festejó junto con ellos. Presumido, de seguro ni es tan bueno en clases, solo viene aquí a hacer amistades que de seguro en tres días se le olvida cómo se llaman.

Cuando James llegó a un lado de mí, me dedicó la misma sonrisa juguetona de Sirius. Arrugué la nariz y miré directamente a donde estaba mi amigo, solo quedaba él y otros tres chicos.

—¿Feliz? —dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lo miré por unos segundos y le saqué la lengua. —Me lo imaginé. —Se rió junto con sus amigos y comenzaron a hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Pasaron dos de los cuatro que quedaban. Pobre de mi amigo, se quedó solo con otro que de seguro, quedaría en Gryffindor. No sé pero me percaté de que los que se notaban más tímidos, quedaban en Gryffindor.

—Snape, Severus.

Contuve las ganas de aplaudir con fuerza para darle ánimos y que caminara con una sonrisa hasta el taburete. Si la vez que le grité desde la ventana de mi casa, me miró como si fuera un fenómeno, no quiero siquiera imaginarme cómo me va a ver ahora que ya estamos en Hogwarts y más de cien personas verán lo que hago.

Escondí mis manos en mi túnica y miré hasta donde estaba mi amigo. Él tenía la mirada demasiado seria. Seguía viéndome fijamente, como si solo quisiera que yo fuera la única que lo vea en esos momentos. Por el rabillo del ojo, miré hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda.

Como era de suponerse, a los últimos estudiantes casi no les prestaban atención. La desgracia es que él de seguro sentía que todos lo estaban mirando. Podía notar el nerviosismo en sus ojos.

—¡Slytherin!

Le quitaron el Sombrero Seleccionador y su expresión ni siquiera cambió. Lo único nuevo que pude notar, fue su mirada un poco más alegre. ¡Qué bien por él! Caminó con ansias hasta su respectiva mesa y se sentó a un lado de los que se había encontrado en la nevería del Callejón Diagon.

—Yo que tú, mejor voy pensando en no hablarle—me dijo Sirius cuando ya comenzamos a tomar nuestra comida. —Los de Slytherin son muy diferentes a nosotros…

—Y por más amigos que ustedes sean, la amistad terminará cuando menos te lo imaginas. —completó James.

—A ustedes no les importa mi vida. —contesté con desgana.

Di por terminada esa _entretenida _conversación. Nadie más habló conmigo ese día, más no me incomodó. No quería que nadie me interrumpiera mientras veía hacia todos lados y me grababa cada milímetro de aquel hermoso lugar en el que estaba.

Hogwarts era un sueño hecho realidad, el sueño de cualquier niña o niño muggle. Conocer un mundo mágico donde traer una varita mágica es cosa de todos los días. Donde ver animales fantásticos y jugar con ellos, es como encontrarte a una amiga con su perro. Hogwarts será como estar en casa.

Al terminar el banquete, los prefectos de sus respectivas casas, nos guiaron hasta lo que sería nuestra Sala Común. Mientras salíamos del Gran Comedor, me encontré con Severus. Traté de que viera que lo estaba saludando, pero ni siquiera pareció verme. Di un suspiro y regresé la vista hacia los de mi casa.

Llegamos a donde se encontraban unas grandes escaleras, según mis cálculos, eran más de treinta. Cada una llevaba a un lado distinto del castillo. Extraña forma de transportase de un piso a otro. Me sorprendí más cuando vi que las escaleras se estaban moviendo de un lado a otro. Me quedé maravillada, tanto, que hasta olvidé que tenía que seguir caminando.

Subimos por una de esas escaleras, no se movió (qué alegría). Fue entretenido ver las pinturas que se movían. Por cada paso que daba en ese castillo, más quedaba maravillada de él. Esto en verdad era un sueño.

—Y esta es la Sala Común de Gryffindor—mencionó el prefecto cuando llegamos a una gran pintura de una Señora, no quiero ser grosera pero estaba gorda, demasiado.

—¿Contraseña? —preguntó la mujer de la pintura.

—_Adagio_—la pintura se movió y dejó al descubierto un agujero negro. Todos nos apresuramos a entrar y ver todo lo que nos encontraba en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Preferí no quedarme a ver la Sala Común detenidamente, lo que quiero en estos momentos es dormir un poco. Ya mañana será otro día y no creo que la Sala Común cambie de un día para otro.

En cuanto ya nos dejaron irnos a dormir, fui la primera en subir las escaleras con rapidez. Me puse mi pijama para después quedarme profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente en el Gran Comedor. Terminé de desayunar y miré mi horario. En cuanto lo leía me puse muy feliz, la mayoría de las clases las compartiríamos con los miembros de Slytherin ¡podré ver a Sev!

La primera clase sería Vuelo. Aunque sea bruja, no me alegra mucho la idea de volar en una escoba, si voy a volar, prefiero que sea con un conjuro que haga que yo sea la que esté volando por los aires, así como Peter Pan.

Antes de irme a donde sería la clase, miré hacia la mesa de Slytherin y saludé a mi amigo. Ahora sí me vio, me dedicó un rápido saludo con la mano. Con una gran sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, salí corriendo del Gran Comedor. Una chica de Gryffindor y de mi mismo año, llegó a donde yo estaba.

—Hola Lily, ¿puedo ir contigo a la clase?

—Claro que sí, Alice. —Era una chica agradable, algo tímida, pero se veía una buena chica.

—Se me perdió mi libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿en esa clase puedo sentarme contigo? —asentí con la cabeza y ella sonrió. —¿emocionada por la clase de Vuelo?

—No me agrada mucho la idea. Pero tengo que hacerlo ¿No? —se encogió de hombros. —¿A ti te agrada? —negó con la cabeza.

—Me da miedo volar.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a un lugar demasiado grande, lleno de pasto que brillaba bajo los radiantes rayos de sol. Varias escobas estaban tenidas en el suelo, eran dos líneas con unas diez escobas cada una. Uno que otro estudiante de Gryffindor y Slytherin ya estaban ahí.

Entre esos estudiantes se encontraban James y sus amigos. Me invitaron a estar con ellos, más solo los miré con desprecio y llevé a Alice a un lugar apartado. La espera no fue demasiado prolongada, ya que varios estudiantes llegaban con mucha alegría a su primera clase de vuelo.

Severus llegó acompañado de sus amigos. Lo volví a saludar, esta vez él me contestó el saludo con más alegría. En sus ojos pude ver un brillo especial, me alegró la idea de estar juntos en la mayoría de las clases. ¡Será divertido!

—¿Mínimo sabes volar, grasiento? —dijo James con su típica sonrisa socarrona.

—Silencio, la clase dará comienzo—gritó el profesor mirándonos detenidamente a todos. —Aquí les enseñaremos el arte del vuelo. Si alguno de ustedes cree saber volar, no quiero verlos incumplir las reglas de clase. Ahora, pongan su mano en el aire y digan "Arriba"

Sin muchas de volar, levanté la mano y susurré "Arriba"

—Grítenlo con más fuerza, la escoba no se levantará si no se lo dicen con confianza. —gritó desesperado cuando vio que casi nadie había levantado la escoba del suelo.

—¡Arriba! —volví a decir, ahora estaba enojada. La escoba se levantó y me pegó muy fuerte en la mano. Lo bueno fue que sí pude alcanzar a tomarla antes de que se cayera al suelo.

—El grasiento no puede—James comenzó a reírse de Severus. Mi amigo le dirigió una mirada juguetona y una sonrisa extraña.

—Tú tampoco—contestó con voz fría. —Arriba—dijo con tranquilidad y entonces la escoba se levantó. —¿Decías, Potter?

James le lanzó una mirada fulminante y volvió a ordenarle a su escoba que se levantara de una vez por todas. Cuando la escoba al fin pudo levantase, en mi mente imaginé que le golpeaba la nariz. Moví un dedo en su dirección y sin querer, la escoba se le cayó en el pie.

Por suerte nadie se dio cuenta de eso, pero al menos hice que mi amigo se riera de James. Me alegra verlo sonreír. Después de que ya todos teníamos nuestras escobas en la mano, la clase pasó demasiado rápida. Lo bueno fue que no todos alcanzamos a volar, y me alegra que yo fui uno de los que no pudieron levantar los pies del suelo.

—Yo estaré en el equipo de Quidditch cuando tenga edad—James sonrió. —Y Seré el mejor buscador que se haya visto en años. ¿y tú que harás, grasiento?

—Patearte el trasero—susurré detrás de él.

**Capítulo IV**

Aún no me cabía en la mente la idea de que ya era mi segundo año en Hogwarts. Un año en Hogwarts se dice fácil, y la verdad es que fue demasiado sencillo estar en esa escuela, creí que sería más complicado llevar a cabo las tareas que me encargarían.

Pociones no era lo mismo que matemáticas, Vuelo no era como subirse a un autobús escolar. Todo era realmente diferente. Nunca me pasó por la mente la idea de poder siquiera terminar una tarea, pensé que por ser un mundo que desconocía completamente, me sería complicado hacer lo que me pedían.

Quizá las ganas de saber más sobre aquel mundo hacían que el aprender me fuera más sencillo. Había hecho muchos amigos y por supuesto mi enemistad con Potter incrementó un veinte por ciento. Cada día él era más odioso, no puedo soportarlo en clase.

Lo bueno es que en Pociones él es el peor de la clase. En clase de Pociones me sentaba junto con Severus, me ayudaba mucho, aunque esa clase se convirtió en una de mis favoritas desde que pude hacer una por mi propia mano. Sev ya estaba molesto de que le pidiera asesorías, o al menos eso me hizo creer.

En Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Severus le ganaba a James. Me daba risa cuando James no podía hacer algo y después Sev lo hacía como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Me impresionaba mucho su manera de ser, me dejaba maravillada.

**Capítulo VIII**

Hoy me desperté más temprano que nunca. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude e hice que mi cabello se viera más hermoso que nunca, mis ojos brillaban, el sol comenzaba a entrar por mi ventana. Miré el amanecer antes de irme. Hoy debo apresurarme, aún debo perfeccionar la técnica que dice el libro, y más si quiero que sea hoy el día que la use por primera vez.

Me senté unos segundos en mi cama para tranquilizarme un poco. Hace mucho que no me agitaba tanto, hoy era un día especial, un día que de seguro no olvidaré nunca. Llevo días practicando esta técnica, pero aún no soy tan buena como para que me saliera perfectamente sin la necesidad de leer el libro y después cerrar los ojos.

Mis compañeras de dormitorio se estaban despertando, por lo que me apresuré a irme antes de que ellas quisieran platicar o que las esperara hasta que estuviesen listas. Tomé mi mochila y mi varita. Me di un golpe en la frente cuando me percaté de que había olvidado el libro. Lo tomé apresuradamente y lo apreté contra mi pecho para que nadie pudiese leer la portada.

Hoy era un día especial. Les mandé una carta a mis padres para avisar que no iría a navidad en estas vacaciones. No parecían muy alegres de haber recibido esa carta, pero al menos supieron entender la razón por la que faltaré a la cena familiar en casa de la abuela.

Apenas estaba comenzando a entrar la luz del sol en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Cuando iba bajando las escaleras de caracol de la torre de Gryffindor, la luz del sol alumbró los vitrales, haciendo que mi túnica escolar se pintara de amarillo y rojo. Por un momento me acordé de mi vieja casa, ésta también tenía vitrales; a Petunia y a mí nos encantaba pasar por ahí cuando daban los rayos del sol.

Los pasillos estaban literalmente solitarios, nadie estaba por ahí, lo único que se podía escuchar eran mis débiles pasos. Casi siempre camino sigilosamente, pero como ahora no hay nadie, se escucha más que nada. Incluso me asusté un poco cuando salí a los jardines y escuché unas lechuzas que pasaron volando.

Aunque estoy feliz, no puedo decir que todo en este día es felicidad y que solo me levanté temprano para practicar algo. ¡Estoy nerviosa! ¿Y si nada sale como lo planeé? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No pedí prestado este libro en vano, obvio tengo que lograrlo.

El viento invernal sopló, haciendo que me encogiera a causa del frío. Debí de haber traído un suéter extra. Bueno, al menos ya va a salir el sol y la nieve se va a derretir. Sólo espero que el lago se descongele para la noche, porque si no, no tengo idea de qué es lo que voy a hacer.

Obvio que el lago no se iba a descongelar en una mañana, pero quizá se descongele un poco ya cuando sea de noche. Mi túnica comenzó a mojarse a causa de la nieve que se estaba deshaciendo, por lo que se me hizo más pesada. También mis zapatos y calcetas comenzaron a mojarse.

Al fin llegué al claro donde practicaba todas las mañanas. Ya se podían ver un poco las flores que lo adornaban, Desde que encontré ese libro, no había nada más que me importara, sólo quería lograr esa técnica y mostrarle a mi amigo lo que soy capaz de hacer por él.

No tengo idea de cuál vaya a ser su reacción, sólo espero que no se enoje o que no le guste. Porque si no, yo me sentiré realmente mal. He trabajado en esto por varios meses, por eso debo dar lo mejor de mí. ¡Hoy era el gran día! Hoy debo demostrar de qué soy capaz.

Dejé mi mochila colgada en una rama de pino y saqué mi varita. Abrí el libro y leí rápidamente, ya hasta me lo sabía de memoria, pero leer el libro se había vuelto parte del ritual. Alcé mi varita hacia el cielo y murmuré el hechizo. Cerré los ojos y me concentré lo más que pude, pero al parecer ni siquiera había salido nada de la varita. Abrí lentamente los ojos y me percaté que solo salían pequeñas chispas plateadas.

Maldije a mi varita como si ésta fuera la culpable de que no saliera el rayo plateado. Lo intenté más de tres veces, agité mi varita como si estuviera sacándole algo que se le quedó atorado. Y las chispitas plateadas seguían saliendo. No me di por vencida, tenía que lograrlo, ayer pude sacar una pequeña ráfaga de luz.

—Oh, por favor ¡vamos! —pensé en algo agradable. Pero nada. —Hoy es un día especial… por favor.

Así estuve por un largo tiempo. No descansé hasta que me desesperé y aventé mi varita a la nieve. No es justo enojarme con una varita por no poder hacer un hechizo que el mago no puede conjurar. Miré mi reloj, ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a clase de Transformaciones. Guardé el libro en mi mochila y me la colgué en el hombro, tomé mi varita de la nieve y salí corriendo presurosa.

Volteé unos segundos hacia el lago, apenas estaba comenzando a derretirse el hielo. Fruncí los labios y salí corriendo. Debo hacer que este día sea más especial de lo que es, pero si el lago no coopera, no sé qué haré.

Di un suspiro y vi como los demás avanzaban hacia sus respectivos salones. No encontré a ninguna de mis amigas, más no me incomodó. No quería que me preguntaran cosas como "¿Dónde te habías metido, Lily?" Ni a ellas ni a nadie les puedo hablar de mi amigo. En cuanto lo mencionaba, todos dejaban de sonreír y hablar.

¿Por qué todos creen que los de Slytherin son malos? Algo me dice que Potter les metió cosas en la cabeza, bien que le gustaría que Severus le pasara las tareas. Numerosas veces lo he visto renegar que él le gana en todo. No había cosa que me pusiera más feliz, que no fuera ver a ese tipo tratando de ser mejor que nosotros dos.

Busqué con la mirada a mi mejor amigo. Este día es especial para él, supongo. Me alcé de puntitas para ver si estaba por ahí, pero ni una sola señal de él. Fruncí los labios y mejor me fui por mi cuenta al salón de Transformaciones.

Al llegar al salón nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia, solo una persona en especial. Mi amigo. Fui a sentarme junto a él, como siempre; esto ya era costumbre, él y yo nos sentábamos juntos en todas las clases, menos en las que no nos tocaba juntos. En las demás me sentaba con Alice.

En cuanto me vio, se quedó petrificado, regresó su mirada al pergamino.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunté con una sonrisa cuando vi que estaba tapando lo que estaba en el pergamino. No alcancé siquiera a ver una letra de lo que estaba escrito.

—Hola, Lily—saludó. Se encogió de hombros y pude percibir que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. —No estoy haciendo nada…

—Ya me di cuenta—regresé la mirada hacia mis cosas y dejé mi mochila en el suelo. Saqué mi varita, un pergamino, pluma y tintero. La clase daría comienzo en cualquier momento.

La profesora McGonagall llegó al salón en su forma animaga. Me era imposible no soltar un "aww" cuando veía al gatito gris acercarse al escritorio y dando un gran brinco para sentarse en la silla. Era la cosa más hermosa y extraordinaria que había visto en mi vida. Me encantaría ser animaga.

El gato agitó su mano y en el pizarrón aparecieron unas cosas que debíamos apuntar. Abrí el tintero y comencé a escribir. Mis dedos aún estaban congelados por haber estado más de dos horas tratando de hacer que el rayo plateado saliera de mi varita, pero nada.

Cada determinado tiempo miraba hacia donde estaba la profesora convertida en gato, era imposible no mirarla. Era un gato tan lindo, siempre he querido uno. Cuando ya sea mayor y no viva en mi casa con Petunia, tendré un gato y se va a parecer a la profesora McGonagall. Ella pareció notar mi interés por verla, así que el gato agachó su cabeza e hizo un ademán con la pata.

Regresé la mirada al pizarrón y terminé de anotar. Al regresar mi vista al gato, ya no estaba; la profesora McGonagall ya había tomado su forma humana, ahora nos estaba lanzando a todos una mirada severa. Sonreí cuando ella volteó a verme.

El resto del día fue demasiado monótono, las clases estuvieron demasiado tranquilas. Y las tareas realmente fáciles, por lo que me fui a la biblioteca a hacer mis tareas y de paso dejaré el libro.

Me senté en una de las sillas, casi no había nadie a mi alrededor. Será sencillo hacer la tarea sin nadie que me esté hablando o que hable con alguien más. Solo se escuchaban pasos sigilosos y murmullos. Nada de qué preocuparme.

Abrí el libro por última vez y releí de nuevo la técnica. Enojada, lancé el libro al carrito de los libros para entregar y me dediqué a hacer mis tareas. Si no puedo hacer lo que dice el libro por no _tener_ un momento agradable, mejor que se vaya al caño ¡Yo tengo demasiados recuerdos felices! ¿Por qué diantres no quiere funcionar? ¿Acaso tengo tantos recuerdos felices que la varita no sabe cuál escoger?

Miré hacia donde había caído el libro y fruncí los labios. Miré al libro como si éste fuera el culpable de que no pudiera hacer esa técnica. Al final di un suspiro y seguí con mis tareas. Ese asunto del libro ya no me iba a perturbar un minuto más.

Media hora después quise lanzarme un Obliviate al darme cuenta que seguía viendo el libro con desesperación. ¡Maldita sea! He leído todo el capítulo que habla sobre eso y no puedo siquiera hacer que la varita emita ese rayo plateado. Agarré un mechón de mi cabello y lo jalé desesperadamente. Varios estudiantes de tercero vieron mi comportamiento y se alejaron de mí.

Al fin pude terminar mi tarea, cuando guardé todo en mi mochila de nuevo, me puse a morderme las uñas. Ya estaba por anochecer y no iba a dejar que esta oportunidad se me fuera de las manos. Solo espero que la capa de hielo ya se haya derretido, si no, este día especial iba a terminar siendo el peor de todos.

Salí de la biblioteca apresurada, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no había ido a buscar a mi amigo. De seguro él ya tenía planes, es un día especial y todo mundo tiene planes en ese tipo de días. Quise empujar a varios estudiantes que se interpusieron en mi camino, pero eso no va conmigo, yo no soy así.

—Lily—dijo Alice agitadamente. —te ando buscando porque quiero que me ayudes con algo…

—Hoy no puedo, Ally—mi voz sonó algo cortante. Raro de mí. —más al rato, supongo. Debo hacer algo…

Corrí lo más que pude en búsqueda de mi mejor amigo. No sé dónde esté, necesitaré ayuda… ¡Airgid! Di media vuelta y me encaminé hasta donde se encontraban las lechuzas descansando. Subí las escaleras rápidamente, incluso hasta me tropecé con unas cuantas.

¡Ya era tarde!

—¡Airgid! —grité entre jadeos. Cerré la puerta y me dejé caer en el piso de piedra. Mi lechuza plateada llegó volando hacia mí, ululó alegre. —Necesito que me ayudes a encontrar a Sev.

La lechuza salió volando y como pude me levanté del suelo. La cabeza estaba comenzando a darme vuelvas. Abrí la puerta de nuevo y bajé las escaleras con un poco más de tranquilidad. Respiré profundamente y traté de hacer que mi respiración fuera normal como antes. Cuando ya estaba abajo, perseguí un punto plateado en el cielo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, se me estaba escapando.

—¡No vayas tan rápido! —le grité a la lechuza.

Bajó un poco la altura y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos en un árbol. Me detuve en seco, sabía que Airgid lo encontraría rápidamente. Caminé hasta el árbol, ya casi no había nada de nieve, por lo que caminar era un poco más fácil, claro, si omitimos que acabo de recorrer casi toda la escuela mientras perseguía a una lechuza.

Airgid bajó cuando yo ya estaba a unos metros del árbol, se posó en mi hombro y le di unos bocadillos. Ella ya no había crecido mucho, por lo que todavía puedo cargarla en el hombro y traerla como si fuera de juguete. Hasta me agradaba que se posara ahí.

Más tranquila, me acerqué al árbol donde según Airgid ahí estaba Severus. No me di cuenta de que él estaba ahí hasta que vi a sus amigos peleando a golpes. Hice una mueca "típico de ellos" Sev no era así, más bien, no es así. Él no pelea con la gente, bueno, quizá con James sí.

Él estaba sentado en el pasto leyendo un libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Me senté junto a él y se sobresaltó, dejé escapar una pequeña risa; cuando vi su mirada fulminante, cambié mi expresión a una cálida sonrisa.

—Quiero mostrarte algo…—susurré o al menos eso creí. Los amigos de Sev se voltearon y se rieron de mí. —¿Dije algo gracioso?

—No, pero nos encantaría saber qué es lo que quieres mostrarle al Príncipe Mestizo—contestó uno de ellos.

—Nada que a ustedes les importe—respondí tajante. Volteé a ver a mi amigo y le dediqué otra sonrisa. Él tenía los ojos demasiado abiertos, estaba sorprendido ¿de qué? No lo sé. —Ven conmigo. —me levanté del pasto y le extendí la mano. Él dudó en tomarla.

—De seguro quiere perder su virginidad contigo, Severus.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios, ya que para mí son muy importantes.<p>

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, sitios y demás, son de J.K Rowling. La trama es mía (:


End file.
